Twenty Four Hours
by ScrewthestandardX
Summary: Ciel knows that Alois holds a strange.. attraction for him. So he was not at all surprised when Alois arose a proposition; He wanted Ciel Phantomhive for his own for an entire day. And if Ciel agrees? Alois will respect his long-time wishes and leave him be- forever. However, will the flamboyant blond bring his temporary lover to a hidden realization? Alociel/Cielois. Yaoi.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello loves. ouo Allow me to begin by telling you that I am so so sorry for being so inactive. I just had such a massive case of writer's block for the longest time, and I simply couldn't come up with anything decent to write. But, putting 'Where Butterflies Never Die' on hiatus, I have decided to start a whole new story for you all. **

**I am sorry to say that it is not guaranteed that this will be continued. However, the idea came to me all of the sudden, and I wanted to put pen to paper (or fingers to keys, I should say) and let it out. As needy as it sounds, the continuation of the story depends on the amount of reviews and feedback I receive. I cannot write a chapter without inclination, for that you can blame my laziness.**

**So, without further adieu, I shall begin..**

* * *

"Of course you cannot. What kind of absurd question is that anyway?"

"But Ciiiellll! Claude refuses to pay any attention to me, and the triplets are _so boring_!"

"Have you not Hannah? Why not spend time with her?"

"That whore?" Alois snickered. "Please, Ciel, do not make me laugh."

"Tch." The younger of the earls uncrossed his legs, only to recross them alternatively to the last positioning, the right leg resting on the left as opposed to the contrary. His slim fingers tapped on the arm of the desk chair, this action signaling contemplative thoughts. However, his face showed nothing but lack of emotion, that signature pout gracing his boyish face. "You must be aware that we haven't the room nor inclination to allow your staying here. The extra bedrooms are in the process of being redone; Quite unsuitable for a guest, even if the company is raunchy as yourself." Ciel stole a glance at his counterpart's shorts, raising an eyebrow before looking back into the face of the blond, as if to say 'You see what I mean?'. Alois, however, seemed quite unfazed by the harsh treatment, clicking his tongue.

"Quite rude you are, Phantomhive," Alois remarked with a mock-pout. "Did your mother never teach you suitable hospitality?" He smirked as Ciel's face darkened at the mention of his late parents, a low growl rumbling from the boy's throat.

"The Phantomhive family hospitality is quite renowned," he retorted between clenched teeth, his once relaxed body tense, as if he were about to pounce on his senior. "I should think you would be aware, as much time as you spend bothering myself and my servants." He frowned. "Which is quite unappreciated, I'll have you know."

Alois groaned, standing from his seat and slamming his palms onto Ciel's workspace, causing the petite boy to jump, startled. "You make this so difficult, Phantomhive. Do you not realize that was my intention?" He pursed his lips, staring at his younger acquaintance, who stared right back, devoid of any emotion. "What is it," Alois inquired, "that you want most, Ciel?"

Ciel replied with a sharp 'tsk', turning his nose up. "Simple. What I want most is for you to leave my presence, and go find someone else to bother."

The blond narrowed his eyes and Ciel opened one to peer at him, Alois' lips twinging with a mischievous smirk. "Well then," he assured, "I shall give you such- On one condition."

The bluenette grimaced, knowing that the boy's 'condition' would be less than desirable. "Condition.. And what may that be, Trancy?"

Alois brought his fingers to his lips, giggling sweetly. "You will be my lover. Until.." He glanced up at the clock. "Five-thirty tomorrow evening. That is twenty-four hours. And, when my time to have you as mine is up, then I will leave you.. forever. But there is no backing out of this. If you agree to hold my heart for a day, I expect that you shall act as if you do. That means that you will kiss me, and eat with me, and whatever else I so desire." He smirked. "Within reason, of course."

The young earl watched the taller boy as he spoke, eyes narrowed and fingertips pressed together as he considered the proposition. "And how may I be sure- Should I agree, of course- that you will not come back afterwards?"

The older leaned onto his junior's desk, propping his head up on his hands with his elbows resting on the surface. "I suppose you will simply have to trust me on that, my dear."

Ciel blinked at the ground, taking this all into consideration. Twenty-four hours. It was only one, day, and he had survived much worse hell that having to kiss a promiscuous blond a few times. Besides, if it meant that the nuisance would leave him be, it would be quite worth it. He looked up at the boy, nodding slowly. "Alright. I will do it." He glanced up at the clock. Twenty-four hours...

* * *

**A/N: A bit short, but that is how the prologue will have to be. I promise that the other chapters will be longer. I shall try to stick to my word in saying that the chapters will start going up today, maybe one or two more, at least. Reviews will earn you cookies, just to let you know~. **

**-Nicore-**


	2. Sunsets and Cherries

**A/N: Okay, I really am in a writing sort of mood right now, so here I am with chapter one. Honestly, I haven't any raging ideas for this story, so I'm pretty much just winging it. I hope that it doesn't turn out too badly due to my lack of planning, but I'm simply doing well in my writing at the moment, and it would be foolish to let it go to waste. So, here goes.**

* * *

-Tuesday, 5:34 p.m.-

"Ciel, when will Sebastian bring dinner? I'm starved."

"Tch, you're a pig. You could not have eaten lunch long ago." Ciel sighed. "I suppose I could have him fetch you a snack of some sort, if it will quiet you."

Alois squirmed with excitement in his seat, which was in the drawing room rather than his host's office where they had originally sat. "Oh, yes! Sebastian is such a marvelous cook! Almost as good as Claude!"

The young bluenette rolled his eyes, deciding to keep his mouth shut, rather than informing Alois that Sebastian was much more skillful in the kitchen than his butler. Claude may not have been quite as incompetent as Grell, but he was certainly not ideal. And his food tasted not much better than chalk.

"Very well. I shall call for him to bring some-"

"Pastries! Jelly filled pastries with whipped cream on top! And cordial cherries! Oh, cordial cherries~!" Alois melted into his seat dreamily, imagining the delectable taste of the chocolate covered fruit. He loved cordial cherries so, seeing as there was only one thing that he loved more than cherries; And that was dark chocolate. Sharing them with Ciel, who he now called his lover, was better than he ever could have imagined. "You like them, yes, Ciel? You like cherries, do you not?"

Ciel sighed, nodding. Of course he liked cherries- they were such a fine food, so rich and delectable, all while being healthy and rather easy to find. However, he did quite detest the pit, always hindering the consumption of the delicacy. The inner core of the cherry was the only thing that kept him from eating them all the time; It frustrated him, and was irritating when accidentally popped into the mouth along with the cherry. He much enjoyed cordial cherries as Alois did, but rather for the fact that the pit was diminished, along with the cherry's fine flavour being complimented by the sweetness of syrup and chocolate. "Yes," he replied. "I do."

After fetching Sebastian, who stood the entire time eyeing a bouncing Alois, the foods were delivered and placed on a platter between the two boys, who sat across from each other. This seating arrangement was only thanks to Ciel, for Alois had whined that lovers should sit together. However, the young earl simply was not quite ready to be snuggling on the couch with this boy, and though he knew that it was most likely a eventual inevitability, he wished to postpone such an act for as long as possible.

As the two ate, Alois eyed his companion closely, watching as the sweet red syrup of the treat would drip onto Ciel's lips. He wanted to kiss it away, to taste the sweetness of the dessert along with the taste of the boy himself. He had always wondered what it would be like to kiss Ciel; He had kissed no one but the old man, and he did not even consider that a kiss. It was much more equivalent to eating your own vomit, rather than kissing. The man's lips were chapped and tasted like morning breath, even during the middle of the day. It was disgusting, and made the blond's stomach flip just by imagining it.

But Ciel.. to kiss Ciel would be beautiful. It would be his first kiss, as the old man, in his mind, did not count at all. Yes, Ciel would be his first kiss, and he would be proud to call him such. The young boy was as cute as a button, the most delicious thing he had ever laid eyes on, and he just wanted to pull the small body into his arms and hug it forever, until he could hug no more. Just being around Ciel made him happy, and the more time that he spent with the boy, the harder he fell for him. Most each time that he did, Alois could pull himself back up and maintain his composure. But this time, when he fell for Ciel, he would much rather just lie there on the floor and take a nap, rather than standing back up and brushing himself off. Yes, he was starting to love Ciel, and more than he had ever intended.

"Alois."

Ciel interrupted the thoughts of the boy, a forkful of the cake-like sweet that Sebastian had brought along with the cherries halfway to his mouth, stopped midair.

"Stop staring at me."

Alois rolled his eyes, looking back down at his food with a sigh. "You're my _lover, _Cielly. I can stare at you all that I please."

Ciel grunted in disagreement, taking the bite that had been interrupted. He didn't like having Alois' eyes on him so intently. He felt that he was being scrutinized, and, to be honest, he was a bit afraid of what may have been running through Alois' head, what with the way he was licking his lips and smiling. "Lovers do not stare at each other. Additionally, they respect the wishes of the object of their affections, even if they are not completely in agreement."

The older of the two let out an exaggerated huff. He didn't like being denied in such a way. Ciel had agreed to his terms, and that meant that he had to do what Alois said, whether he liked it or not. "Are you trying to cheat your way out of the deal, Phantomhive?" he accused, narrowing his eyes at the boy. "We agreed that you would do as I say, for the entire day. Has that lost effect so soon?"

This earned a groan from Ciel. Of course he had not forgotten about the agreement and it's terms, but he had hoped that Alois would. He did not like being told what to do, nor did he like being kept on such a tight leash. But the only thing that drove him to continue was Alois' promise to leave him be after this time was up, so he pursed his lips, looking up at the blond. "Fine. But stop being so creepy about it."

Alois smiled blissfully, resting his elbow on the tray of food and propping his head up on his hand, staring straight into royal blue eyes. So cute they were, so big and round and full of life. Ciel's eyes were the only brightness about him, but the older of the two would take what he could get. Besides, that was only one of the many things that made his eyes so beautiful- the way that they stood out against Ciel's otherwise emotionlessness. It was a breath of fresh air that Alois would gladly drink in any chance that he got. He sighed contentedly, watching Ciel as he consumed the rest of his sweets and giggling each time the blue-haired boy stole a glance up at him. 'So cute, so timid,' Alois thought to himself. 'So mine.'

So his. For so short a time.

-Tuesday, 6:03 p.m.-

"What'cha reading, Ciel?"

The bluenette groaned, setting his novel down on the end table next to him. The library was useless with Alois around; He was annoying and distracting, and Ciel wasn't even sure the boy could read a book. He seemed to be earlier, but the young earl was almost certain that it was being held upside down.

"Nothing," he growled softly, "anymore."

"Good!" his companion praised, hopping up from where he leaned onto Ciel's seat and throwing his arms up. Ciel was so boring when he read, he just sat there silently. He liked it much better when people read aloud- Then at least they weren't being so unresponsive. "Now, Ciel, let's do something together!"

A loud sigh resonated from the bluenette's lips as he bookmarked his place and slipped his book back onto the shelves, most likely where it did not belong, but he didn't care. "Like what? There is nothing to do at such a late hour. Why can you not just relax?"

Alois disregarded Ciel's inquiry, instead smiling brightly. "Shall we take a walk? That sounds nice, doesn't it?"

"Tch. No. It is much too cold out for a walk."

"Oh, silly, it's just a bit of fall air. Come, you can bring your coat, and if you get cold, I can hold you."

"I hope to God that I stay good and warm, then," Ciel mumbled to himself, taking his outerwear from the coat rack in the hallway. His temporary lover's boundless energy was already becoming tiring. This was going to be a long night.

-Tuesday, 6:14 p.m.-

The pair walked along Ciel's garden path, the brisk November air a bit refreshing if anything. Their breath resonated in foggy puffs as they made their journey through the acres of frosted turf, breathing jagged due to the chilliness. The walk had been most silent for the most part, the only remarks from Alois being the fact that he was fond of irises, and that some should be planted. They did, of course, have irises, and a lot of them at that, but whether or not the blond was just attempting conversation or was stupid enough to think that flowers bloomed in such weather was beyond Ciel's knowledge; And frankly, he didn't really care. He was not in a good mood, which could be blamed on his companion's effervescent pushiness to do this and that and that and this. The earl had a set routine, and he preferred to stick to it, rather than be dragged along behind the blond who he now, regrettably, called his lover. What a disgusting term. And to think that he was placing such a label on another man...

"Look, Ciel," Alois breathed quietly, pointing up at the setting sun. Ciel couldn't help but let out a small gasp- He had been so busy mentally complaining that he had failed to notice the beauty of this evening's sky. The sun bathed the entire perimeter in a mask of orange light, and it was complimented aerially by soft pinks and periwinkles, the hues mingling and crossing to create something out of a painting. They both stopped walking, staring out at the beautiful display speechlessly, hands in pockets but coldness forgotten. In fact, Ciel was so engulfed that he realized no movement until he felt an arm around his waist, pulling him closer to another body.

He glanced at Alois questioningly, who acted as if he had made no gesture at all. The blond simply continued to stare up at the sun, watching with a soft expression as it slowly sank further downwards. Ciel paused, staring at the boy for a moment, before looking back ahead at the awe-striking sight, deciding to ignore the contact. This sunset was something much too rare to miss, even if he was a bit uncomfortable with the contact. Well, uncomfortable.. Ciel thought for a moment. Maybe it wasn't so bad being held like this, against Alois' side. It wasn't as if he was doing anything provocative or malicious- He only had an arm around him. Besides, the bluenette was warm, despite the cold weather, now that he had the heat of another body mingling with his own. So he decided, resting his head on the shoulder of his counterpart (which he soon discovered to be quite comfortable), that perhaps, for now, it would be alright to stay like this for a bit. 'Just until the sun sets,' he thought, allowing his hip to press against the blond's. 'Just until the sun sets, and no more.' And though he would never admit such, Ciel found himself with a small wish inkling inside- A small wish that the sun would take it's time.

* * *

**A/N: So much fluff, and it was only the first chapter. And to think I have twenty-three more of these to go. xD If you cannot already tell, I'm taking each chapter by the hour, then cutting it off when the time is up. I figured that it will help me to keep from rushing things to awfully much, and go into a bit more detail. Maybe it will get a bit tedious, but make sure and tell me if it does, okay? **

**-Nicore-**


	3. Teacups and Locked Doors

**A/N: What? What **_**is **_**this sorcery? Nicore is working on her third chapter of the day? Bly me! Yes, I don't think I've ever been quite so motivated to work on something, and I haven't even gotten one review yet. Checking the traffic.. And I've had eleven views. xD Pathetic, very pathetic. But yet, I don't feel discouraged at all. So, here I go again, for the third chapter! And my apologies for the boring author's notes, but I just want to get to work on the chapter, you know? So, I shall begin..**

* * *

-Tuesday, 6:33 p.m.-

Upon entering the house, to Ciel's surprise, Alois had said nothing about the willingness he had put forth to be held by the blond. All he mentioned was that the walk was nice, and that it was chillier than intended. He wanted some hot cocoa, and Sebastian provided.

So, the two sat, this time side-by-side, in the drawing room, filling the small loveseat by curling up on either side, Ciel with a warm glass of Earl Grey and Alois with a decorated mug of his heated chocolate beverage. They were not so silent as before while they sat, this time making small conversation about little things- Alois spoke of his favor towards irises, stating that he liked the yellow ones best, while Ciel inputted that he preferred white roses over all else, that they seemed to suit him well. Alois agreed. The blond was obviously in an exceptional mood already, and the fact that the young boy was actually talking to him as if he were not filth was only making him happier. They spoke of travels that they had taken, the older blond in envious awe of all the different places Ciel had visited; Venice, Paris, New York. He wished so that he had been to such beautiful, worldly popular places, and the bluenette had to quickly stop himself before offering to take him along someday- He had nearly forgotten that this was their last twenty-four hours together. And good riddance.

They conversed about interesting letters, recommended plays, and discovered a mutual love for Shakespeare, scones, and Beethoven. And suddenly, Ciel realized, this night was not so grueling. He had much more in common with Alois than he would have expected, and speaking with the boy was beginning to become more and more effortless. Wait, no. No, he hated talking to Alois. He was irritating. He wanted rid of him, now. And he only had twenty-three hours to go.

"Neh, Ciel?"

The bluenette glanced at his blond counterpart, his eyes having been on his tea.

"What time do you normally prefer to bathe?" He tapped his chin, his sky-blue eyes casting upwards in thought. "I like to wait until later, perhaps the eight o' clock hour, before doing so. Otherwise, I just get sleepy before I've had time to pack enough into my day, and it only ruins my sleeping schedule." He looked at Ciel, waiting for an answer to his question.

"Hm," Ciel replied, furrowing his brow. "To be quite honest, I am not sure. I do not tend to keep track of time on my own, Sebastian simply calls me when it is time for my bath and when it is time to retire." Ciel pursed his lips, suddenly realizing the extent to which he lacked independence. "And he wakes me up, and decides my mealtimes. And he plans my entire day, makes my appointments, and.." He trailed off, realizing how pathetic it really was. He didn't even know how to dress himself. And he called himself a young man? He was hardly more than a toddler, at this rate.

Alois stared at his lover, a bit confused. "Ciel, is something the matter?"

The younger of the two shook his head, taking another sip of his tea and composing himself before addressing the question. "No, I am quite alright. I suppose I will bathe after you. You are the guest, after all, and it would be rude to keep you waiting while I do so."

The blond made a noise of disapproval, scrunching his face up childishly. "Can we not just bathe at the same time?"

The earl shrugged, taking another sip of his tea. "A fine idea, actually. You can take the left-wing bathroom, the one that conjoins with my study, while I can use the-"

"Ciel, are you dense?" Alois cut him off with an angry huff, peering at him over his mug. "I am suggesting that we bathe _together. _Because we are _lovers. _And that is what lovers _do._" He rolled his eyes as if Ciel had just said two plus two equals porridge and puffed out his breath once more.

If nothing had caught Ciel off guard the entire night, this definitely broke the cycle. He had not expected even Alois to suggest such a thing, much less so early in their endeavor. And yet, here he was, eyebrows furrowed and gaze questioning, waiting for Ciel to either burst out into a fit of laughter, vomit up his tea, or slap him across the face. But the bluenette surprised him by doing absolutely nothing, just staring straight ahead at his companion blankly. He did that for what seemed like ages, though it was probably no more than a few minutes, if that. Then, finally, Ciel piped up, setting his tea, which was by now rather cold, down on the end table. "We will cross that bridge when it is reached, Trancy. For now, we will focus on the present moment."

And though that wasn't a yes, it was not a no either, and it nearly made Alois jump from his skin in glee. To hear anything but refusal to a question like that was like being handed a cake at a funeral; Completely unexpected. So, Alois grinned, also setting down his drink and stretching largely, letting out a high moan as he did so. "So then, Phantomhive," he inquired, smirking slightly as he folded his hands in his lap, "what do you have planned for present moment?"

-Tuesday, 6:58 p.m.-

"You can't catch me, Cielly~!"

"You imbecile!" Ciel cried, running after the long-legged blond who was, admittedly, much faster than him. "I demand you give those back, this instant!"

"Oh, tch, tch, tch, little Phantomhive," Alois teased, turning to wag his finger at the boy. "You didn't say the magic words. So I suppose that your request has been denied."

Ciel huffed with anger (and a bit of asthma) as he once again pursued the giggling blond, his cheeks flushed with not only fatigue, but embarrassment. If one of the servants were to see those, he would never hear the end of it. Actually, a bit of the redness was most likely also from anger- Naturally, he was outraged. What kind of houseguest takes-

"Your panties! They're so _cute, _Ciel!" He giggled, jumping up on the dining room table and strutting across, smirking back at the younger. "Though I did sort of take you for a briefs kind of man, Ciel. Not that I have a problem with-" He held up a certain white pair, pulling at it in his hands. "lace."

"You.. you.. you ass!" The bluenette accused heatedly, climbing onto the piece of furniture after the culprit just as he hopped of, blond hair flying.

"No," the older boy argued with a grin, preparing to run out of the room. "_Your _ass," he corrected, "surely looks splendid in these."

He ran out in a fit of giggles, leaving Ciel on the table, panting and practically frothing at the mouth, which could have been from anger, his asthma, or a combination of the both. "Damn you!" he called breathlessly to the boy. "Damn you and your stupid fetishes!"

Yes, the hour had suddenly become much less enjoyable than previously mentioned, what with an angry Ciel, and panty-snatching Alois, and a snickering Sebastian in the background that couldn't wait to tease Ciel about his stolen undergarments. He had, of course, seen them before, but he had never seen them be _taken_, and by Ciel's lover no less. Such joy that blond could bring to the household.

So, he watched as a Ciel with rekindled determination ran up the stairs after his senior, screaming to Alois that he shouldn't try his luck if he wanted a bed at all, while the tall blond only laughed hysterically, most likely locking himself in some room or another to hide. The raven-haired man shook his head, deciding it necessary to get back to his work, even if this was an enjoyable show. Oh, to be a child again..

-Tuesday, 7:29 p.m.-

"Open this God damn door!"

"Oh, would you look at _that_! A _thong_~!"

* * *

**A/N: Humour and crack. Because if I didn't place that in there, I would only go too far with more fluff. Reviews? :3**


	4. Forks and Angels

**A/N: Ahh, chapter four~ I took a break, because I got deathly bored, but I'm back on track, and with a few ideas for later on to boot. And to think this whole thing is set to take place in just twenty-four hours.. Nonetheless...**

* * *

-Tuesday, 7:33 p.m.-

"Nehh, that bathroom floor was uncomfortable, Ciel." The Trancy earl rocked around in his seat, frowning. "My butt hurts."

Ciel rolled his eyes, looking up from the paperwork that he had so neglected ever since the blond was here. Alois, always saying the inappropriate thing. "And whose fault would that be, Trancy? Certainly not mine."

"You're the one who scared me enough to force me into the bathroom! Tch, so mean, Ciel."

The bluenette set his jaw in frustration. "My pursuit would not have been necessary had you left my.. undergarments.. alone."

Alois giggled at the mention of all the little panties that he had found. Ciel had everything from see-through to thongs to G-strings and lace. It was a delightful discovery, truly, to ensure that the Phantomhive family head was indeed not the innocent little guard pup he came off as being. So precious he was, trying to maintain his honor even now, after Alois had already found so many dirty little secrets- That all hid in the top dresser drawer. "Now," he replied innocently, though his smirk gave way to a different emotion entirely, "how could I do that when they are just _so _cute?"

Ciel felt his cheeks heat up at the words, and replied with nothing more than a huff, forcing his attentions to his work. He did not appreciate people commenting on his apparel, much less his underclothes. In fact, it was quite unsuitable for anyone apart from his butler to see such garments. Only someone as vulgar as Trancy would venture to do such a thing, and to Ciel Phantomhive no less. Respect was obviously a word that Alois knew nothing of, and the younger of the earls knew this well, but that didn't mean that he was not outraged by the boldness of his temporary lover. He continued to fill out the papers that he had not earlier that day, keeping his gaze fixed on his work despite the fact that he could feel the blond's eyes practically boring holes into him. To look up at Alois would mean that he was thinking about him, and he did _not _wish for the boy to know that he was doing so.

Alois sat, watching his partner closely as he worked. The boy was impossibly cute when he was concentrating, what with his lips pursed and his brow furrowed. And the way that he childishly chewed on the tip of his pen when he was in contemplation- Priceless. He could sit there and watch him all day. He listened to the soothing sound of pen on paper, and tried to guess when Ciel would dip the utensil in the ink next. In fact, he had it all down to a par, making a little beat in his head and cueing it with his eyes, by the time that the younger had finished the task. The bluenette stood, either unaware of the fact that he had be stared at for so long, or he was and he simply chose not to acknowledge it. Alois was set on the idea that it was the latter, which was quite correct. But then, Alois had a better understanding of his lover than Ciel thought that he did, whether he held that out in the open or not.

The blue-haired boy made his way to the window, meandering there with his hands clasped behind his back and gazing out the largest pane, out at the courtyard. The outdoors was, of course, by now, under a curtain of darkness, the only light being the dull glow of the moon. Ciel realized with a jolt an angel statue off towards the edge of the premises- Had that always been there? He thought for a moment, scrunching his eyebrows together introspectively. Yes, it _had _always been there, or at least since he was eleven. It had been a birthday gift from the Midford family, chosen partly by Elizabeth and mostly by Aunt Frances, who had stated that 'She will be your guardian angel.' Certainly it had been there the entire time, but how had Ciel overlooked it so? Perhaps it was the darkness, that made the white marble stand out the way it did now. Of course, it was circumstance. There are some things, some objects and emotions and realizations that you only come to under a particular supervention. Ciel took this thought with a frown, his mind wandering to a certain stipulation he had with a certain blond, before shaking his head. Absurd thoughts, were all these were. The clouded thoughts of a tired mind.

"Ciel?"

The petite boy nearly jumped with surprise as his name was called, having been so deep in thought. "Yes, Alois?"

"Sebastian has been calling for the past five minutes or so. I thought I would let you know. It's time for dinner."

His stomach rumbled at the mention of a meal; He hadn't realized how hungry he was. It had been a good time since he had last eaten a significant amount of food, and Ciel was a.. good eater, you could say. (I.e. He's a hog.)

"Right," the smaller of the two replied, walking towards the door and flicking his hand for his companion to follow. Dinner with Alois. This would be interesting.

-Tuesday, 7:48 p.m.-

"Sebastian!" Alois exclaimed for the millionth time through a mouthful of food, "You're such a great chef!"

The tall butler bowed politely, as he had all the previous times, with a smile and a curt 'Thank you, Master Trancy.'

The boy had terrible table manners. Perhaps it was that he had never been taught, having been stuck away from his noble family for so long, then having his father die so soon after. But Ciel couldn't help but think that even if Alois _had _been put through a proper class on etiquette, he would disregard the instructions given. The blond boy did not, obviously, enjoy being told what to do, and table manners were no exception. And, aside from this fact, the older boy had insisted that, despite the proper seating in a dining room setting, they sit by each other, since 'We _are _lovers, you know.' Ciel 'tched' to himself, shaking his head as he took a bite of his poached salmon. He had to call _this _his partner? It was only for a day, but nonetheless.

"Hey, Ciel."

The bluenette turned to his counterpart, only to see a forkful of food at his lips. "Open up~"

Ciel drew back a bit, surprised. "Wha-Why? I have the same bloody thing on my plate!"

"Tsh, tsh, such language, Ciel. How unbecoming. Just open up, come on." The blond grinned at the other expectantly, nudging the utensil towards him.

With a grudging sigh, Ciel parted his lips, allowing Alois to gently slide the seafood in, and took it from the fork with his teeth, chewing slowly. He caught a small giggle from Sebastian, which he silenced with a sharp glare.

The taller boy smiled at the younger, taking the fork and filling it with another bite, once again holding it up in front of the bluenette's mouth. This time, he took the bite without protest, chewing it less hesitantly, then looked down at his own meal. "What am I supposed to do with _this_, Alois, if you fill me _your _meal?"

Alois smiled brightly, gesturing to Ciel's own fork. "_You_ can feed _me_."

Though such romantic trinkets as such were not an object that Ciel desired, he knew that the food would only go to waste if he did not, so he scooped up a lump of fish on his fork, holding it to the blond's pink lips. Alois accepted it happily, giggling as he downed it. "See?" he urged. "Isn't this great?"

Great may not have been the word that the Phantomhive earl was looking for, but he would admit that it was a bit more interesting that a traditional meal time, if anything. As they continued to consume each other's food, first with the current dish, then with the roast beef, then with the jelly, Ciel's anger towards the blond for what had previously been done began to abate. Even if it was a bit incongruous, Alois' intent had not been to make the boy angry. It had only been his twisted version of a joke, and perhaps for Ciel to hold such a grudge against him for it was slightly harsh.

As dinner came to a close, the two sat in the parlor with tall glasses of milk and full bellies. They conversed lightly and easily once again as they had in the drawing room, simply discussing trivial things and even tossing out a few jokes here and there. And a few times, Ciel caught himself smiling at something that Alois had said, pride welling in his chest as the blond threw compliments his way, and chuckling as he spoke with a light sense of humor that Ciel had not before been familiarized with. He was funny when he wanted to be, and it was safe to say that the young earl had not laughed so much in at least a year. Happiness- Is this what it felt like?

The conversation continued, and strangely, at some point, Ciel migrated across the small couch, somehow ending up with his head on Alois' shoulder, and a hand which belonged to his lover gracing the back of his neck, toying with the hair on the nape. That sent shivers down his spine every now and again, if Alois found just the right place to brush his fingers across, or when he whispered something in his ear mid-conversation. The bluenette didn't mind the ear-whispering too awfully much; His partner slipped simple nothings from his lips and sent them to Ciel, saying absolute null and everything in the world all at once. It didn't mean a thing, but yet, at the same time it did, and Ciel knew exactly what. Though putting it to words would be impossible, so he wouldn't try if he wished to.

So, the end of the hour became, along with the end of an awkwardness Ciel and Alois had held in between themselves for far too long. A lover.. Ciel still did not wish to call the blond so, or any other man for that matter. But friend? He had not had a true one for far too long, yet, he felt, somewhere inside, that this was the inkling of friendship, that he wanted it to be. So, with acceptance of that, and after-dinner drowsiness, the two remained together on the couch, talking and laughing and, for the first time, just truly enjoying each others' company; An accomplishment that could no longer be deemed impossible.

Impossible and possible are not too far from being alike- The only thing separating them was a wall Ciel had built around himself. A wall that Alois was, slowly, tearing down.

-Tuesday, 7:29 p.m.-

* * *

**A/N: More fluff. :3 I wrote this while listening to my dad hammer things in the next room. So soothing~ xD Nothing like a the clang of a crowbar and the whir of a drill to stir up those Aloiciel emotions hidden inside. **

**-Nicore-**


	5. Sherlock and Milk Glasses

**A/N: Oh my God. There is this **_**giant **_**spider in here, and right by my feet. ._. I mean, normally, I enjoy spiders. I name them Judas and let them crawl on me. But this thing could eat a **_**rodent**_**, I swear. Or my big toe. Oh, uhm, yeah. The story. Right.**

-Tuesday, 8:36 p.m.-

"You should sing more often, Ciel."

He felt blood rush to his cheeks for the second time that night, having heard mention of his singing. The Phantomhive earl, though most mature and introverted, often began singing without warning, he himself not even taking notice to the fact. It was a habit drawn from so much time spent by his lonesome, with no one to hear, no one to critique, no one to give a care. Being near people this way was not something he was accustomed to, so he had started in on one of his favorite songs, not belting it, but certainly not being quiet either.

"Such a beautiful voice you have," he continued, when Ciel had given no utterance of a reply. "Soft and sweet like that of a choir member, but boyish enough to distinguish it from any woman. I like it, Ciel. Please, do sing more."

The bluenette's cheeks only reddened at the request. He loved singing, truly, but singing in front of someone? Modest as always, Ciel was unsure to the quality of his vocal skills, despite the doting compliment he had just received from his temporary partner. He did not want to begin singing and make a silly mistake, making himself look bad. He often did it while alone, but that is when he could smirk at his blunder and pick up where he left off, the act unknown to anyone but him. But like this...

"Oh, please, Ciel? I'll sing with you." Alois smiled warmly before starting over on the tune that had been flowing from Ciel's lips, one that they had apparently both known quite well. "O bring me roses, crimson roses, roses from the south. Their tender petals washed with dew will tell of all my love for you.."

With a soft sigh, Ciel picked up on the second verse, singing a bit softly as to allow his lover's voice to drown his out to an extent, wishing to be the less prominent. "O come beloved let us wander where the wood doves croon, under the trees, soft as breeze.."

And as they continued, the young boy's voice gained volume, confidence, allowing for Alois, too, to bring his voice to it's full potential, now not with the fear of overpowering the other. By the time they had reached the chorus, they were harmonizing happily, and by the last of the verses, their voices mingled, joined in a way that was truly beautiful. Ciel's low, boyish voice along with Alois' high silky one mixed to create a music like no other, one with more emotion than ever heard. They closed the song together, softly, smiles twinging at both of their mouths. "Sing, love, song is divine. Sing, soul, for love ever thine. All love's joy is now ours, shining like sunshine through life's bright hours."

Each grinned at the other for the accomplishment, the expression brightening Ciel's face in a way that was indescribable, not to mention unheard of. Ciel, still on the shoulder of the other boy, pulled himself up and stretched, yawning in reaction. It had to have been getting a bit late, or, at least, late for boys with sleeping schedules such as theirs, and he glanced up at the clock curiously. 8:41.

"At such a time," he observed, "I would be in the library, reading." He glanced at the blond. "But you seem not to take so well to that.." 'Nor can you read,' he thought to himself with a snicker, though decided not to say such a thing, now that he was finally on good terms with the boy. "Is there anything that your would rather prefer?"

The blond shrugged with a small squeak, looking at the ceiling in contemplation. Generally, when Alois was at home in his mansion, he just lied around on his bed, thinking about this and that and that and this. Heck, he could be a philosopher if he so desired, what with all the deep thinking and constructive reasoning he had thrown out on those many hours lying on his bed. However, faced with so much time, so many options, and a so cute Ciel Phantomhive, he was like a kid in a candy shoppe; And he simply couldn't decide which sweet to eat.

Ciel sensed the uncertainty and began throwing out ideas; They could listen to music, or take their much-needed baths. They could play some sort of board game, or cards, or something else recreational like that. He was about to suggest more when Alois cut in, shaking his head.

"I do not want to mess up your routine, Ciel." He explained, a smile on his face. "So just go ahead and read. I can find a way to entertain myself."

Ciel frowned. "Well, of course I won't do that. It would be terrible hospitality to leave my guest to his own devices; Not to mention the fact that the thought of you alone in my mansion is a bit scary."

Alois giggled, denying nothing and knowing that what Ciel said was all too true. "Well," he suggested, "then you can read to me."

The younger of the two furrowed his brow, staring at the blond. Being read to was an act often reserved for young children, certainly not a fourteen-year-old boy. He knew, of course, that Alois wasn't exactly mature for his age, but he certainly wasn't _that _young, and even if he couldn't read, would it not just be easier to learn? Still, Ciel sighed, seemingly in consideration of the idea. It would be an excellent way to continue his book (He was truly enjoying the certain novel that he was in the middle of), while still keeping Alois in the picture so that he could keep an eye on him. "Alright," he finally agreed with yet another sigh, nodding. "But," he stated with a point of his finger at the flamboyant blond, "there will be no asking questions, that includes regarding what something means _or _why something is happening. Second, you will remain quiet and still, i cannot read with such distractions. And lastly, you will not get used to this; I don't enjoy reading aloud and I am certain I never will."

The older giggled quietly. So many conditions just to be read to. Honestly, he probably wouldn't have asked any questions either way. It wasn't as if he actually cared about whatever absurdity Ciel was currently reading. All he wanted was to spend some more time with Ciel while still keeping the boy happy, and if that meant listening to some dull old story penned by some dull old man, well, so be it.

-Tuesday, 9:08 p.m.-

"Elementary, my Dear Watson."

Alois snuggled further into the side of his lover, closing his eyes as he listened to that deep-yet-childish voice flow out, taking forms of the work of Arthur Conan Doyle's genius, or whatever else it was that Ciel had called it. Honestly, the blond was unsure of what Doyle or his character Holmes really was. He had not been listening very intently, if listening at all, and all that he picked up was the fact that some man with a pipe was talking about others with red hair. What he had been truly setting his attentions on was the curvature of Ciel's waist. Oh, how it swooped in so beautifully and left the perfect nook for Alois's hip to rest in. And the way that his lips moved when he read aloud, wrapping perfectly around the words that escaped and giving them this breathtaking quality of simply being words from Ciel's mouth. His fingers when the pages flipped and his eyes as they darted across the words; All such little things that were so delicious in themselves, for no particular reason and every reason nameable. At first, the bluenette had protested a bit as to cuddling while reading; Argued that it was a hindrance to page-turning and just generally irritating. But he evidently had eventually grown accustomed to it, because, by this point, a good three-fourths through his book, he completely disregarded the contact, only reading as if there were nothing out of the ordinary going on. Not that with Alois this could really be dubbed unordinary. Whether Ciel had ever accepted it or not, he was quite aware of the strange longing the boy had for physical contact, so naturally, this was not much of a surprise at all. No, the surprise in itself was the fact that the bluenette did nothing to prevent the allowance of the act- He simply took it with a grain of salt, or rather, with a frown and a pinch of indifference, and though he would never admit it, Ciel wasn't all too concerned about the placement of their bodies. He had recently discovered that cuddling was something he rather... enjoyed.

The blue-haired boy closed the book with a sigh, setting it down next to himself and glancing at the blond who was stuck to him, molded to him, like icing on a cake. Asleep- It figured. He knew that his tall companion was uninterested in the book he had been reading. But, always the selfish one, Ciel was enjoying the novel far too much to set it down. Furthermore, Alois hadn't seemed bored in the slightest, His contentedness with simply being curled up at Ciel's side obviously constituted as quite enough, and somehow, that set a small spark off somewhere in the younger boy's chest.

Wait, a spark? Ciel Phantomhive did not get _sparks_. He was not flammable, thank you very much.

Still, as he stared down at the boy that so longed for his company as often as he did, he couldn't help but notice the spark becoming more something of a firework. The blond, he realized with a jolt, was absolutely stunning. His pale blond hair framed his features in a way that only brought them out more- That round yet angular face, the high cheekbones and long eyelashes. His lips, that were flushed pink and looked softer than Ciel remembered. He truly was a sight, and a good one at that.

He brushed a lock hair from the older's face, noting how soft it was. Had he never before felt Alois' hair? If so, why had he never taken note of that? He smelled nice, Ciel realized as he buried his face in that lovely, soft hair. Like a sweet richness, mixed with something exotic he could put no name to. It wasn't however, perfumey, so was this simply Alois' scent? If so, Ciel liked it, very much. He wondered how of that, too, he had never taken notice.

He suddenly pulled his head up as the blond began to stir, but soon realized that he was still fast asleep, and took the opportunity to rest it back where it was, a contented sigh falling from his lips. He would have to wake the boy up soon- He couldn't have him staying up all night- but for now, resting here like this did not seem all too bad. Even with Alois' hair tickling his nose, and the slight uncomfortably of their body heat warming together, it was quite desirable to plainly remain this way, just for a bit. So, settling back down and hooking his arm gently around the other's waist, Ciel did just that. And he, admittedly, (But only admittedly to himself, and no other) enjoyed it more than he knew possible.

**A/N: Ohohoho. :3 Fluff, and lots of it. I had fun writing this one, as well as all the others, and I apologize for it taking a bit. I had to get off around five or so yesterday so that my parents could work on the remodeling. But I'm back for the day~ (With sore tonsils and sneeziness, thank you, housedust. ._. ) Anywhore, I have gotten a lot of positive feedback on this taking it by the hour thing, and I want to thank you readers for that! Thanks to you, I am feeling very confident as to the quality of my story, and that is rare for me. I love you all, truly~**

**-Nicore-**


End file.
